Salsa Picante
by Ame Sekai
Summary: Pornografía y más pornografia. SALSA PICANTE. pesimo sumary xD


Hola a todos mis amigos de todo lados, países, localidades, del espacio exterior lo que sea xD creo que me fui de las manos ._. acá otra vez ame sekai desde argentina dejándoles otro fic :3 reconosco que mis historias, mis únicas dos historias; no son buenas xD pero mejoraré mis historias, es una meta y reconozco que no hice más porque soy ociosa y perezosa xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD así que hoy les traigo un fic yaoi,lemon y toda la perversión junta muahaha

Los personajes pertenecen a los mismos creadores del juego y todos los derechos estan reservados xD

Tarde calurosa. La temperatura no se aguanta y Riku junto a Sora están en la playa absolutamente solos… que aburrida era la vida sin sus amigos… sin Kairi, sin Selphie, Sin Wakka, Tidus, ¡SIN NADIE! ¿Acaso iban a morir, si nadie aparecía en ese momento? Bleh, que sabrían ellos.

En ese momento riku gritó más de ochocientas palabras burdas al resbalar por la arena y golpearse la cabeza, sora lo miro más que extrañado y exclamó

¡Valla idiota! Así que… así quieres ganarte el corazón de kairi…JAJAJAJAJA

Sh,vamos Sora a ti también te gusta ella, no me culpes ¿eh?

Jajaja, sí claro, ella y sus enormes pechos

¡VAMOS SORA, ELLA APENAS TIENE PECHOS!

Eso ya se estaba tornando vil y cruel, ponerse a hablar del cuerpo de su amiga no les haría nada bien ese no era un tema con el que jugar, pero vamos sólo eran adolescentes que pensaban en sexo y nada más, así que esto quedaba en alto y claro.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y estos tontos se habían quedado toda la estúpida tarde sumergidos en el agua, riendo y hablando de cosas un tanto raras, al cabo unos de 10 minutos de caminar, Riku con tal de romper el silencio habla y dice a sora :

¿Haz besado a alguna chica alguna vez?

Sí, a que no Riku, jeje ¿y tú?

Si claro que sí

MMM ¡VAMOS ESTÚPIDO, NUNCA HEMOS BESADO A NINGUNA CHICA, SÓLO HEMOS PRACTICADO CON NUESTRAS MANOS!

Con esa exclamación los dos echaron a reír y enrojecieron de tal manera que apartaron sus miradas. Las intenciones de Riku eran distintas estas vez.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, eh amigo nos vemos otro día ¿ok?

No… espera Sora, ven a mi casa y quédate a cenar, estamos solos… ehehe dijo Riku con un tono sensual.

* Ya en la casa de Riku*

La casa de este muchacho era bastante grande, con el comedor en la zona de abajo junto con un baño y una sala de estar; mientras que en la zona de arriba había muchas habitaciones y un baño al fondo de todo… ya en el comedor sora estaba sentando en la mesa juegueteando con la manga de su pulóver y esperando ansioso, tenía hambre quería comer quería mirar televisión, quería hacer muchas cosas juntas pero deseaba algo también, tenía sed de sexo, quería poner algún canal Pornográfico en la casa de su amigo, y así lo hizo, rompió las reglas por una vez y lo hizo.

Por un momento se escucho un gemido muy sucio. Riku corrió a la cocina y vió a su amigo… haciendo…estem eso.

De la manera que se rió Riku y se burló de Sora, ese momento no tenía palabras no tenía CONSUELO, había visto el miembro de su amigo y de una manera extremadamente sucia… eso lo tentó demasiado, no contuvo las ganas, se acercó y hay por favor… cara con cara y ¡ARG! un beso hacia la boca del castaño… extrañamente el chico se lo devolvió apretando su lengua y dando giros hacia el otro. El beso duró pocos segundos pero fue extremadamente excitante y lleno de pasión. Valla beso. Valla lenguas… hicieron piruetas se llenaron de saliva y umm salsa picante…

De pronto Riku tomo a sora por las piernas y con sus grandes manos subió hasta ariba de tu torso mientras juegueteaba con la lengua haciendo gestos vulgares, mientras que el castaño se moría de placer… juguetearon otra vez y kabom, en unos segundos ya subían las escaleras tocándose sus miembros mientras sus caras ardían con deseo caliente. Subieron tan rápido, tan apurado y tan exitados que ni siquiera se fijaron a que habitación entraron. Entraron a la de los padres de Riku, una amplia cama matrimonial, en la cual cayeron rápidamente los muchachos; donde se siguieron besando.

Rápidamente Riku se quitó los pantalones quedando en sus boxer, donde se podía apreciar su miembro extremadamente hinchado…

¿Y sora, que harás mi pervertido amigo…?

Sora no lo dudó ni un segundo más. Saco el miembro y se lo metió a la boca y lentamente lo deslizo, una y otra vez hasta tomar ritmo; corriente, era ENORME, era GIGANTE y… Riku gemía tanto, no podía mas, que arañó la espalda de sora en tan hermoso placer. Por un momento sora dejó de hacer su tarea y se quitó los pantalones; pero estaba besando a riku, el cuerpo musculoso y volátil de su amigo era muy pesado… pero estaba muy caliente… no se resistió más cambio de pose y exclamó a Riku:

Vamos, lo quiero ahora, hazlo riku, hazme gemir…

Sin dudarlo este recorrió toda su lengua por el torso de su amigo dando pequeños mordizcones y suspirando lentamente sobre su torso mientras que el otro miraba extrañado sin saber que hacer. Esa sensación era hermosa y valla que eran mentirosos

*Flash Back*

_¿Haz besado a alguna chica alguna vez?_

_Sí, a que no Riku, jeje ¿y tú?_

_Si claro que sí _

_MMM ¡VAMOS ESTÚPIDO, NUNCA HEMOS BESADO A NINGUNA CHICA, SÓLO HEMOS PRACTICADO CON NUESTRAS MANOS!_

Fin del flash back*

Valla que te gusta lo sucio amigo, valla que quieres esto…lo quieres… y lo tendrás…

Otra vez SALSA PICANTE. El miembro de Riku ya había acumulado demasiado esperma, encima Sora con lo que hizo de succionar su miembro una y otra vez eso lo dejó más vivo aún y descargó todo eso cuando por fin con lentos movimientos esta cosa hinchada se metió en la cavidad de Sora. Valla placer, los movimientos eran cada vez más rápidos y cada vez esto más los hacía gemir. Por un momento, Riku acabó dentro de Sora… Sus cuerpos estaban tan húmedos de sudor que les costó despegarse uno de otro en esa cama que ardía llamas del infierno.

Sora en un acto de picardía corrió hacia el baño; se encerró y abrió la ducha, segundos más tarde riku ya abría derrivado la atormentada puerta y vio a sora… hermoso como era en la ducha, bañándose lo más tranquilo y apasionado, no se resistió y se metió con el en la ducha, terminaron besándose y abrazados.

Bueno, esto es cortesía de ame sekai xD hoy estoy del todo pervertida xDDDD n.n

Saludos y cariños dejen

REVIEWS!

PD : el que quiera mi msn, me manda un mensaje.


End file.
